Talk:The Fate of the Titan
Chronos' Skeleton & Military Vehicle The vehicle that suround Chrono's skeleton looks like military vehicles. Sounds like a posibility for a GOW game that takes place in modern times.Blix1ms0ns 01:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) God of War in modern times? Extremely unlikely. They just wanted a future setting for their What If? ''short story. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I could imagine Kratos using modern weapons. 17:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) It would definitely be interesting to see "Kratos" swinging from the top of a skyscraper onto a service crane then onto a helicopter to smash down hard onto a battle tank. Slayer of The Gods 19:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Kratos isn't immortal. We can clearly see Kratos has aged considerably during the events of God of War III. The original game showed him in his late 20s, while in God of War III, he was in his early 40s. If that were to ever happen, which is still highly unlikely due to Santa Monica having stated Kratos' story is over, it would have to involve time travel. And don't start about the Mirrors of Destiny, because those only travel back in time ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 19:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) not sure about this one, but i'am sure kratos is immortal since he gain soul of hades, and where do you know if kratos age is 20 ? because in ascension he looks like 30 years old. *MEDUSA* 05:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Canon/Non-Canon? So this would be the only video that wasn't confirmed to be either canon or not, right?. Hi 00:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pretty clear that, just like with Callisto's video revealing Zeus' true identity as Kratos' father, some elements are non-canon, while others were recycled to be used in different ways. Callisto didn't reveal Zeus' identity as Kratos' father originally, but she did eventually confirm Athena's claim. Bearing that in mind, Kronos did not die in the desert, alone and forgotten, but was indeed killed by Kratos. The video does show the wound in Cronos' head, thus explaining that part had been recycled into God of War III as Cronos' way of being killed. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 00:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about Santa Monica Studios hasn't made a game that digs into this story. Since most answers in GOS were refering to backstory, this would imply the future of the series. Hi 02:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It could. But since Santa Monica says Kratos' story is over, it probably won't. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) But that's Kratos' story, that doesn't mean anything, it will just mean fresh new character for the God of War franchise. Hi 23:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Cronos is dead, and Kratos' story is over. Cronos was a part of Kratos' story, since he was killed by him. I doubt we'll ever see this side of Cronos' story. Especially since it's an alternate future, or alternate universe, if you will. It's like the ''What If? storylines in Marvel Comics. It just won't happen. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't talking about Kratos' story, who the heck told you I was talking about Kratos' story? I was talking about that this could mean the future of the franchise. We have not darn clue whether or not this is canon or not because need I remind you that Callisto did tell Kratos that he is the son of Zeus in actual canon. That just means that just because the "birth of the beast" wasn't canon, doesn't mean this isn't. They said God of War 3 was the end of Kratos but are we talking about Kratos' story? no, I'm talking about the "band of explorers" the video mentions and the "new hero" that it also mentions. You know, make a page out of them, find out about them? Their story is a giant dung pile of mystery. Hi 00:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) To make it perfectly clear: The video says: "..., the structure endured. Cronos, the titan lived another thousand years, wandering the desert. That was a long ago. The temple has gone silent, and the beast who bore it for so long, has died. Relics of a world long past."' ' That sentence, right there, '''indicates that story is not canon. And why, you ask? Because Cronos didn't live another thousand years, did not wander the desert, and did not die from it. He died because '''Kratos killed him. And so, Cronos did not die in the Desert of Lost Souls, but in Tartarus. Which is where "the band of explorers", as you so aptly put it, cannot possibly find him... ever.' ' And that's why this story is not canon. Because Cronos died in a different manner, in a different place. And since he was killed by Kratos, it is part of Kratos' story. And how could we possibly find out more about the explorers? Write a letter to Stig Asmussen? There's no use whatsoever in creating a page about them either. If anything, the only mention they'll get is on this article here. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Can't help but think that it'd make a great premise for an Uncharted game, though. :P Ghost Leader 09:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Then maybe an analogous theme to the canon story. God of War taking on the modern times. RiderJones 01:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC)